The Light is Gone
by magicaltears
Summary: Conversation between Willow and Angel, where Willow tells Angel that Buffy is gone. I may make this into a short series, but I'm not sure. Let me know. by the way, this is a M rating for a few choice words coming from a certain vamp. Please REVIEW! BA!
1. Chapter 1

-1Title- The Light is Gone

Author- MagicalTears A.K.A. Britt

Disclaimer- I don't own anything! Stupid Joss. Throws stakes and knives at him Anyway, I wish I owned them. If I did, there would be A LOT of changes.

Distribution- Want, Take, Have, Just let me know where it goes and give me credit.

Summary- I know this has been done a million times but I figured I could try my hand at it. It's basically a one shot (possibly a start of a short series). This is basically the conversation where Willow tells Angel that Buffy is dead. Review please!

A/N- I added a few things to end of Buffy's speech to Dawn from the end of The Gift. Just for this story.

"Okay, okay, let me say it! There's no place like…"

Angel stopped in his tracks at the sight that sat before him. Sitting on one of the couches in the lobby of his hotel was Buffy's best friend, Willow.

Buffy, that name always made his heart metaphorically skip a beat. The love of his undead life. His soul-mate, his friend, and his ex. He left her for her own good, no matter how much it had hurt, and still hurt himself in the process.

As Angel stood there looking at the back of Willow's head, he briefly wondered if there was a demon that needed to be slain.

That is, until she turned around and he saw her tear-stained face. Only one thing came to mind. He heard himself say it, praying to the Powers that Be that it wasn't true.

"It's Buffy."

Cordelia Chase looked around Angel and saw the red-haired witch from Sunnydale.

"Willow, what are you doing here?"

Willow Rosenberg, however, continued to stare at the en-souled vampire who held her late best friend's heart.

"Willow What happened?"

The hacker felt a fresh batch of tears spring up in her eyes and she prayed to the gods who had already let her down once tonight that she could keep them at bay long enough to tell the slayer's beloved the news that would forever haunt him.

"She's gone Angel."

Angel felt his heart drop, praying that she didn't mean what is sounded like.

"What do you mean?"

Willow cursed the gods for the hundredth time that night, the tears finally freaking free and running a river down her face. She attempted for several moments to get herself together, before Cordelia came to the young witches rescue.

"Why don't we all sit down and you can explain what's going on?"

Not much of a rescue, but it still gave her a few more moments before she told the already tortured man that would cut him to the core.

Once the group was seated, Willow turned her attention once again to the dark haired man.

"Please Willow, where's Buffy?"

"She's gone Angel…She's dead."

The word 'dead' sounded bitter, but Angel didn't notice the tone. As soon as he heard the statement as a whole, he finally knew what it meant to be truly dead.

"How?"

He somehow managed to croak out.

"There was this god named Glory. She was after the key, which just happened to be Dawn. Glory kidnapped Dawn and started the ritual using her blood. The ritual was to take Glory back to her own dimension, but in the process it was releasing a sort of hell on Earth. The ritual could only be stopped once the blood stopped flowing. The portal that had opened at the start of the ritual needed Dawn's blood. None of you know how protective Buffy was of Dawn. But trust me, there was no one in this world that Buffy loved more than her, except for maybe one person. Dawn was standing on the platform with Buffy, when she realized what she had to do. Dawn was prepared to jump into the portal, to stop the ritual. Buffy wouldn't let her. Buffy knew what had to be done. Dawn was made out of Buffy, so as sisters, and as a monk-made person, Buffy had the same blood that had opened the portal. Angel, she jumped into the portal, she's gone. When Dawn came down, she told us what Buffy told her to tell us. "Tell Giles, Tell Giles I figured it out and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends, you have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. And this is the most important thing Dawnie, make sure Angel gets this message. Tell him that I always will love him, and that I'll never forget." Then she went on to tell Dawn that "The hardest thing in this world, is to live in it." And she begged her to make sure that we all lived, for her."

By the time that Angel finished hearing his beloved's last words, the tears were streaming down his face.

"How could she die? They told me she wouldn't fucking die!"

Willow looked at the distraught man in confusion.

"Who told you what?"

The oracles told me when I turned back that fucking day and took back my god damned humanity that if I did that, that she would be safe!"

Willow knew now wasn't the time to pry into what he was talking about, so she just plowed on.

"The funeral is tomorrow night at 8:00pm. Will you be there?"

Angel just nodded, not really grasping the fact that the only reason he was put on this earth, was now gone.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away. They took away the light from my heart. I'll make sure that the darkness rues the day that they ever took my light away."

The End? I thought about making this a series, and writing the funeral and the meeting when she was brought back. Or I can leave it the way it is. Review and let me know!


	2. Authors Note

-1Hey readers! I'm a friend of Britt's (The author) and she told me to let everyone know that she has decided to make this entire a series. The second story is up and it's called "The Darkness is Alive." It's her take on Buffy's funeral! Go read and review. She's in the hospital recovering after another surgery so your reviews will make her feel better!


End file.
